


Wastelands

by fulltimerecord (quiznaaak)



Series: destcember 2020 [23]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Post-Forsaken, could arguably be cayde/shiro if you squint but eh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznaaak/pseuds/fulltimerecord
Summary: Things were different now.
Relationships: Cayde-6 & Shiro-4 (Destiny)
Series: destcember 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037448
Kudos: 3





	Wastelands

Shiro-4 moved carefully through the Cosmodrome wilds, rifle in hand. 

With the Second SIVA Crisis and Ghaul, it had been a long time since Shiro had been sent on an assassination mission. It was some Dusk Captain getting too confident for his own good, and the Vanguard didn’t seem to want to take the chance of House Dusk getting any form of actual leadership, god forbid, a Kell. 

Stalking through the wilds was different than it used to be, though, even if the objective was nearly the same. Shiro still found himself thinking of Andal, of Nian Ruo and Tevis and Lush. 

He was thinking about Cayde. Of course he was.

Normally, he’d have him on speed-dial, and they’d plan where they’d go for drinks, maybe food, after the hit. Shiro would recount the tale over the bar, and Cayde would go tell it to some other new Hunters who were still wet behind the ears and needed some motivation, some legend to live up to. He’d find somewhere to crash before heading back out to the field the next day, and Lord Saladin would ask him where he’d been. He’d always make up some elaborate lie, but he knew that Saladin knew he was lying. It had become a common practice, a tradition. But now, well, drinking by yourself isn’t fun.

Now, he stayed back.


End file.
